Le barman, le pirate, l'ordinateur et les melons
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Dans lequel Harlock et Zero sont deux adorables idiots, Tochiro un scientifique hors pair, et le barman un observateur désabusé.
**Le barman, le pirate, l'ordinateur et les melons**

 _Metal dimensionnel_

.

 _Disclaimers : soyons honnêtes, on a tout de même là une belle bande de branquignols. Heureusement, je peux encore plus ou moins prétendre qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Chronologie : Tochiro, pour cause de nécessaires discussions pseudo-scientifiques induites par les contraintes détaillées ci-dessous. Arcadia, parce que. Et Warrius Zero, ce qui signifie donc que la temporalité est aléatoire (en clair, c'est n'importe quoi)._

 _Notes de l'auteur : j'ai commis l'erreur de demander une liste de mots afin de corser un peu l'écriture, et puis cela peut générer des idées, non ? Hélas, bien mal m'en a pris. Alors je ne critique pas la liste, pas du tout, elle est variée et constitue _ in fine _un challenge… comment dire… intéressant. Toutefois, ça ne m'empêchera pas de maudire jusqu'à la neuvième génération le petit saligaud qui m'a sorti « référentiel galiléen ». Sérieux, comment voulez-vous caser « référentiel galiléen » de façon naturelle dans un texte ?_

 _La liste en question_ _:_ _anarchique, anticonstitutionne_ _l, barguigner, désintoxication, émoluments, mansuétude, obligeance, perpendiculaire,_ _ragoûtant,_ _r_ _asséréner,_ _sotto voce_ _ _,__ _sucrin,_ _vent coulis,_ _con comme un balai, pâtes à la carbonara, pouvoir régalien, référentiel galiléen, « j_ _e m'en bats le coccyx contre les palétuviers », «_ _j_ _eu_ _x_ _de main_ _s_ _, jeu_ _x_ _de vilain_ _s »,_ _«_ _o_ _n récolte ce que l'on sème »._

 _Pour Marth, Corti, Reimusha, Sinemurien et Elias, qui se sont dévoués pour les mots.  
Pour Oldie, qui a joué._

—

— Non, c'est stupide.

Le barman se pencha en avant et ponctua sa phrase en posant toutes ses mains à plat sur la table. La gestuelle se voulait intimidante, et elle l'était assurément lorsque l'on n'était pas familier des Octodians, de leur carrure et de leur nombre de bras, mais en l'occurrence elle ne provoqua chez son interlocuteur du moment qu'un haussement de sourcil blasé.

— Où est passé ton esprit aventureux, Bob ?

Le barman grogna. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment étalé au sujet de son passé en face d'Harlock, mais le capitaine pirate le connaissait depuis longtemps. Au fil des années, l'Octodian avait fatalement laissé échapper des bribes de sa vie antérieure… Ce qu'il avait traversé ne disparaissait pas simplement parce qu'il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'était rangé.

— Il s'est enfui avec ses amis « témérité imbécile » et « plans foireux » à la seconde où je t'ai croisé pour la première fois, gamin.

Le barman secoua la tête. Il s'était rangé. En grande partie parce qu'il avait tenté d'éduquer correctement le petit ingrat qui était à présent assis en face de lui.  
Harlock lâcha un soupir agacé.

— M'appelle pas gamin, Bob.  
— Oh, mais je t'appellerai « gamin » aussi longtemps que j'aurai envie de t'appeler « gamin », gamin, rétorqua le barman d'un air moqueur. Tu en es un, après tout !  
— Je commande l'Arcadia ! protesta le pirate.  
— Et alors ?

Le barman savoura l'expression mi-outrée, mi-stupéfaite d'Harlock tandis que le célèbre hors-la-loi cherchait en vain une riposte cinglante pour défendre son cher vaisseau.

— C'est stupide, répéta l'Octodian. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Personne n'est jamais ressorti de cet endroit !  
— … justement pour ça qu'on est là, grommela Harlock entre ses dents.  
— Enfin bon, moi je ne dis rien, mais je suis quand même d'accord avec Monsieur Bob, intervint l'homme en uniforme des Forces Indépendantes Terriennes, installé raidement sur un tabouret à gauche d'Harlock.

Le commandant Warrius Zero adressa un sourire narquois à la cantonade.

— … tant pour le côté « stupide » que pour le côté « gamin », termina-t-il.

Harlock se dressa tel un ressort.

— Quoi ? s'exclama le pirate. Warrius, c'est _toi_ qui nous as appelés au départ, je te signale ! C'est _à cause de toi_ qu'on est en train de monter cette opération !  
— Je t'ai appelé pour _un conseil_ , espèce d'irresponsable ! Pas pour que tu interfères en foutant le bordel partout comme d'habitude !  
— Oh, je vois. Môssieur a peur pour sa respectabilité ? Môssieur craint que les Forces Terriennes ne soient _encore une fois_ tournées en ridicule par des pirates ?

Le barman fit la moue. Non, décidément, le côté « gamin » n'était pas usurpé, songea-t-il. L'Octodian laissa l'officier terrien et le pirate à leur joute verbale et se tourna vers la seule personne qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole à cette table.

— Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
— Mgnrf, répondit l'intéressé.

Armé d'une fourchette à spaghetti, Tochiro Oyama engloutissait une plâtrée de **pâtes à la carbonara** comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'ingénieur de l'Arcadia parut toutefois s'apercevoir de la légèreté de son argumentaire et le gratifia d'une mimique navrée par-dessus ses lunettes.

— Je veux dire… reprit-il en déglutissant bruyamment, que si vous m'amenez jusqu'à l'ordinateur central, alors c'est gagné. Aucun programme informatique ne m'a encore jamais résisté !

Le barman leva les yeux au plafond. Super. Une mission à haut risque, dans un environnement plus que probablement hostile, et en compagnie de têtes brûlées de toute évidence totalement dépourvues de sens commun. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il allait accepter de les accompagner. Depuis que le gamin était poursuivi par toutes les polices de la galaxie, il n'avait jamais rien lui pu refuser lorsqu'il venait « quémander un petit service ». Harlock savait très bien en jouer, d'ailleurs.

— Cesse de **barguigner** , vieux râleur ! le tançait le pirate, qui s'était visiblement lassé d'ergoter avec Zero. C'est pour la bonne cause !  
— Mouais… La liberté, hein ? Eh bien je ne suis pas convaincu, figure-toi.

Harlock lui renvoya un regard interloqué.

— Ça ne te gêne pas que l'ensemble du **pouvoir régalien** de cette planète soit concentré dans un bâtiment dont personne n'est jamais ressorti ?

Le barman agita vaguement une main devant lui.

— Franchement ? ironisa-t-il. **Je m'en bats le coccyx contre les palétuviers.** Toi et moi savons à quoi ressemblent les régimes oppresseurs et les juntes militaires totalitaristes, mon garçon. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas ici. Crois-moi, c'est plutôt calme quand tu n'es pas dans les parages.

Harlock semblait toutefois prendre l'affaire plus au sérieux que ce à quoi le barman s'était attendu, car il ne réagit ni au sobriquet paternaliste, ni à l'allusion à sa propension à générer le chaos partout où il passait, ni même au fait que Zero ricanait ouvertement (et que Tochiro pouffait dans son assiette).

— Okay, concéda le pirate. Je suis d'accord que ce n'est pas encore l'oppression liberticide dans le coin, mais tu dois bien admettre que ça fait un bout de temps que la politique locale est tombée dans le bizarre.  
— Oui, le dernier décret était un peu loufoque, en effet, mais je doute qu'il s'agisse d'une manœuvre pour installer une dictature. Tous les habitants ont globalement pris ça pour une bonne blague.  
— Ça aurait pu être une blague si elle était restée isolée, répondit Harlock. Mais _a priori_ … – le capitaine pirate consulta Zero du regard – … le Gouvernement Fédéral a répertorié une douzaine de cas similaires en moins d'un mois.

L'officier des forces terriennes opina.

— Treize en tout, confirma-t-il. Nos experts n'ont pas réussi à déterminer de tendance concernant une augmentation ou non de la bizarrerie, mais c'est clair qu'il y a un problème. Outre le cas du décret « un peu loufoque », qui déclarait tout de même que le recyclage des chapeaux était désormais **anticonstitutionnel** , le gouvernement de cette planète a promulgué entre autres trois lois sur la migration interspatiale des canards, un amendement sur la confection manuelle des robes de taffetas, et toute une série de recettes de cuisine à base de tofu.  
— Mon hypothèse, intervint Tochiro, c'est que le programme de contrôle de l'IA gouvernementale est parti en sucette. Il est probable qu'il récupère aléatoirement des textes dans sa base de données, peut-être en les combinant entre eux, et qu'il les sort de manière officielle sans la moindre logique.

Le barman haussa un sourcil.

— Attendez… Vous parlez d'ordinateur à neutraliser depuis tout à l'heure, mais là vous êtes en train de me dire que _cet ordinateur_ représente _la totalité_ de l'appareil gouvernemental de cette planète ?  
— C'est ça, répondit Zero. D'après l'enquête des Forces Indépendantes, tout a été automatisé depuis des années. Le seul interlocuteur « physique » disponible est le vice-gouverneur adjoint et il est… euh… assez peu réactif.  
— Il est **con comme un balai** , coupa Harlock. Clairement le profil d'un homme de paille placé là pour que quelqu'un d'autre puisse rester dans l'ombre.  
— À condition qu'il y ait quelqu'un, corrigea Tochiro. Personnellement, je pense qu'on ne trouvera personne.  
— Il y aura des techniciens, objecta le barman. Forcément.  
— Pas obligé. Avec un bon programme d'auto-diagnostic, des drones et un stock de rechanges conséquent, une IA peut tout à fait être autonome. Tant qu'elle ne déraille pas.

Le barman soupira. Bon, le gamin avait raison, la cause était juste. Le plan était toujours foireux, par contre.

— Allez, on ne va pas tergiverser pendant des heures, se plaignait Tochiro. On part maintenant ? J'aimerais bien être rentré pour le dîner !

Malgré tout, tant d'enthousiasme juvénile se révélait somme toute assez rafraîchissant, reconnut le barman _in petto_. Les aventures en compagnie d'Harlock lui rappelaient toujours sa propre jeunesse mouvementée.  
Et puis s'il ne se décidait pas, qui donc allait surveiller ces foutus gamins ?

—

Le siège du gouvernement planétaire n'était pas composé d'un seul immeuble, mais de tout un groupe de bâtiments de tailles et de formes diverses, adossés à flanc de montagne, au fond d'une vallée sinueuse en dehors de la ville. Le premier édifice – le plus imposant de tous – se dressait à la **perpendiculaire** d'un surplomb, tel un gardien ancestral figé dans un bloc de granit.

— On commence par celui-là, décida Harlock.  
— Mais ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui prends le commandement ? s'offusqua Zero d'une voix bien trop geignarde pour un commandant de la Flotte Indépendante Terrienne.  
— Parce que j'ai été plus rapide.  
— Cette opération a été commanditée par le Gouvernement Fédéral ! Sous mon autorité !  
— M'en fous.

Le barman considéra les deux hommes d'un air désabusé tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte du bâtiment sans cesser de se chamailler.

— Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis ici et pas en train de servir des bières à mes clients, déjà ? demanda-t-il à Tochiro.

Le petit ingénieur eut un demi-sourire gêné.

— Faut que je vous avoue… C'est moi qui ai insisté pour que vous soyez de la partie. Au départ, on devait se débrouiller à trois, mais j'ai préféré ne pas me lancer dans ce genre d'entreprise seul avec ces deux-là… Ils ont tendance à se… hem, disperser, quand ils sont ensemble.

Tochiro hésita. Devant, Harlock et Zero étaient absorbés dans une conversation qui impliquait, semblait-il, un commandement tournant, de l'alcool, la coupe de cheveux de la présidente de la Terre et les permissions des équipages de leurs vaisseaux respectifs.

— La dernière fois que le commandant Zero est monté à bord de l'Arcadia pour planifier une trêve, ils ont fait une bataille d'oreillers dans tout le vaisseau, ajouta finalement l'ingénieur _**sotto voce**_.

Le barman se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire. Des gamins. Il le savait.

— Et c'est censé me **rasséréner** ?

Tochiro lui répondit d'une moue penaude.

— Vous, non. Mais moi, oui. Non pas que je doute de leur capacité à réussir, même en faisant n'importe quoi, mais bon…  
— Oh, Tochiro ! appela Harlock. Arrête de traînasser et amène-toi, on a besoin de tes talents pour la serrure !

Il se racontait des tas d'histoires à propos de cet endroit. Peu d'entre elles semblaient crédibles, mais elles contribuaient toutes à entretenir l'aura de mystère qui entourait les lieux. On prétendait que les bâtiments n'étaient en réalité que la partie émergée d'un complexe souterrain gigantesque, que leur positionnement avait été étudié avec soin pour profiter de l'énergie d'une faille gravitationnelle, on affirmait que des scientifiques renommés y expérimentaient les technologies les plus pointues, on laissait entendre que les barrières de l'éthique y avaient été plus d'une fois franchies. Souvent, lorsque le conteur avait ingurgité bien trop d'alcool pour être en mesure d'articuler convenablement, étaient également mentionnés avec force détails peu **ragoûtants** d'horribles monstres tentaculaires, sortis tout droit des enfers, et qui s'acharnaient sans répit sur les visiteurs indésirables.  
Pareil délire d'ivrogne n'avait jamais impressionné le barman. Toutefois, tandis que Tochiro bidouillait tranquillement la serrure électronique et qu'Harlock et Zero se disputaient bruyamment (ça parlait de chats, et le barman ne voulait même pas savoir _pourquoi_ ), l'Octodian se demanda s'il ne serait pas opportun de suggérer à ses coéquipiers davantage de discrétion. C'était après tout une précaution élémentaire quand on pénétrait par effraction dans une installation d'état sécurisée, non ?

— Ah ! s'exclama soudain Tochiro. J't'ai eue !

« Klonc », fit la porte avant de pivoter lentement sur ses gonds.  
Un cadavre desséché bascula à l'extérieur. Une de ses mains était toujours crispée sur la commande d'ouverture interne de la porte tandis que le reste du corps s'effondrait sur le perron. Sous le choc, les vêtements en lambeaux se désagrégèrent dans un nuage de poussière pendant que la tête roulait jusqu'aux pieds d'Harlock.

— Nom de _Xch'rhch_ ! jura le barman en dégainant sa carabine laser.

Point positif : ce cadavre desséché avait rendu tout leur sérieux aux gamins.  
Point négatif : il y avait un cadavre desséché dans un bâtiment gouvernemental. Lequel, au vu de sa position, avait visiblement trouvé la mort alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir.  
Le barman se força à ne pas penser aux monstres tentaculaires. Raté.

— Il était temps qu'on arrive, on dirait, commenta Harlock d'un ton neutre.

Zero avait de son côté sorti un scanner portable.

— Aucune détection de mouvement, annonça-t-il.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent et dégainèrent leur arme de concert.

— Bien, déclara le capitaine pirate avec calme. Allons désactiver cette IA.

—

Derrière la porte s'étirait un unique couloir, vide, droit et gris de poussière. Au plafond, des globes de verre ternis diffusaient péniblement quelques timides halos de lumière blafarde. À l'exception de l'entrée, aucune autre porte n'était visible.

— Il ne devrait pas y avoir des accès vers des bureaux, ou quelque chose du même genre ? interrogea le barman.

L'écho de leurs pas résonnait lugubrement, rebondissant d'un mur à l'autre, leur donnant sans cesse l'impression d'être suivis. Surgi de nulle part, un **vent coulis** nauséabond parut soudain s'enrouler autour d'eux avant de mourir dans un soupir.  
Le barman se retint à temps pour ne pas frissonner (question de fierté, c'était lui le vétéran ici, que diable !), mais raffermit tout de même sa prise sur sa carabine. Il nota par ailleurs avec une pointe de sadisme qu'Harlock venait quant à lui de dégainer son sabre en plus de son cosmodragon, un signe évident que, malgré ses fanfaronnades de façade, le capitaine de l'Arcadia était loin d'être à l'aise dans ce couloir.

— Cet endroit a besoin d'une bonne **désintoxication** , siffla le pirate, mâchoires serrées. À coups de lance-flammes.  
— Sérieusement ? se moqua Zero sans aucune **mansuétude**. Tu veux dire que tu as peur d'un peu de poussière ?

L'officier terrien n'allait pas perdre une aussi belle occasion de reprendre l'avantage sur son rival.

— Si tu ne te sens pas d'attaque, je peux assurer le commandement tout seul, hein… poursuivit-il.

La seconde suivante, Zero était plaqué contre le mur, saisi à la gorge par la poigne d'Harlock, et si le geste relevait davantage de la « bourrade amicale » (le barman avait vu ce dont Harlock était capable quand il voulait _vraiment_ faire mal), cela lui donna néanmoins une bonne appréciation de ce que Tochiro entendait par « ils ont tendance à se disperser ».

— Retire ça tout de suite espèce de… de…  
— Eh ! Oh ! **Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains** , les enfants ! Vous pouvez rester concentrés sur la mission, oui ?

Faire baisser les yeux comme des adolescents pris en faute à deux des commandants probablement parmi les plus talentueux de la galaxie procurait un sentiment de satisfaction intense, nota le barman. C'était aussi pour ce genre de sensation qu'il aimait bien les accompagner, se souvint-il.

— M'appelle pas gamin, réagit Harlock machinalement.  
— Je ne t'ai pas appelé « gamin », gamin.

Le barman sortit une lampe torche de sa poche, arma sa carabine, et saisit Harlock et Zero chacun par une épaule pour les remettre fermement dans le bon sens de la marche. Ils n'allaient pas non plus y passer la nuit, non mais ho !

— Allez, on se bouge !

—

C'était plus grand à l'intérieur qu'il n'en paraissait de l'extérieur.

— Si on continue comme ça on va ressortir de l'autre côté des montagnes, grogna Harlock. On a parcouru quelle distance, Warrius ?

L'officier consulta son scanner, puis fronça les sourcils.

— Les données ne sont pas cohérentes, répondit-il tout en ajustant les réglages de son appareil. Si j'en crois l'enregistrement, nous n'avons pas bougé de l'entrée.  
— Ben voyons. C'est bizarre, mais mes jambes ne sont pas du même avis.  
— Il paraît qu'il y a une faille gravitationnelle dans le coin, rappela Tochiro. Ou un vortex dimensionnel. Peut-être que ça interfère.  
— Pourquoi pas un trou noir, tant qu'on y est ? s'emporta Harlock. C'est ridicule ! Ce genre d'anomalie ne se cache pas sous les montagnes ! Et puis on s'en serait aperçu, tout de même !

Excepté peut-être lorsque couraient des rumeurs de laboratoire secret souterrain, songea le barman.  
Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de sous-sol…

— Gamin, tu pourrais avoir l' **obligeance** de me prêter ton fusil à mammouth ? Je voudrais tester un truc…  
— Bob, ne m'appelle pas gamin, bordel !  
— Donne-moi. Ton. Cosmodragon, insista le barman.

Le capitaine pirate le fixa avec suspicion mais obtempéra néanmoins (heureusement pour lui). Le barman sourit tout en soupesant l'arme, puis visa le sol devant lui. La puissance de feu du cosmodragon était capable d'exploser une navette en vol. Alors comme ça, il y avait un complexe scientifique sous leurs pieds ? Eh bien c'était ce qu'on allait voir !

Une fois que la pluie de petits gravillons projetés par l'impact fut terminée, le cratère libéra d'en dessous un rai de lumière verdâtre. Le barman hocha la tête. Bonne pioche.  
Il agrandit l'ouverture d'une série de tirs bien placés avant de rendre son arme à Harlock.

— Je vous propose de descendre d'un étage, les jeunes, déclara-t-il.

Tochiro lui répondit d'un clin d'œil enthousiaste. Warrius Zero ne fit aucun commentaire, mais ses lèvres pincées trahissaient sa désapprobation envers ces méthodes de sauvage. Harlock arborait une expression à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et l'admiration (ou la déception de ne pas avoir eu cette idée géniale en premier, allez savoir).

— Qu'on ne vienne pas me reprocher de tout casser sur mon passage après ça, bougonna le pirate.

Le trou donnait sur une coursive en claire-voie suspendue au-dessus d'un entrelacs **anarchique** de poutrelles métalliques.

— Quel est l'architecte dément qui a imaginé ça ? critiqua Tochiro.

Le barman s'abstint de faire remarquer que l'ingénieur de l'Arcadia avait de son côté conçu un vaisseau spatial avec un château arrière type « galion de l'ère pré-nucléaire terrienne » et une tête de mort démesurée à la proue, et se pencha plutôt par-dessus la balustrade pour jauger la taille de l'installation. Bon sang. Le fond était bien vingt mètres plus bas, au milieu d'une forêt de tours de refroidissement qui vrombissaient comme une armée d'insectes en colère.  
Çà et là, des diodes clignotaient.

— Je pense qu'on a trouvé votre ordinateur, annonça l'Octodian. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

Tochiro haussa les épaules.

— Il me faut un terminal pour accéder à la base de données interne, expliqua-t-il. Une borne secondaire fera l'affaire. Il y en a sûrement au pied des tours.  
— Je vois un escalier là-bas, lança Zero.

Une échappée, pour être exact. Bien raide comme il fallait, et dont les trous d'homme étaient un peu trop étroits pour une carrure d'Octodian.

— Aïe, putain ! râla le barman alors qu'il se cognait la tête en essayant de dégager une épaule.  
— T'es trop gros, Bob, le taquina Harlock. Pense au régime.  
— Tais-toi, gamin.

À force de contorsions, le barman parvint finalement à se couler vers les niveaux inférieurs. Il prit toutefois un peu de temps à mi-chemin pour étirer tous ses muscles. 'plus de son âge, ces conneries.  
Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut les plantes.

— Des cultures hydroponiques, ici ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Pour renouveler l'oxygène, peut-être ? supposa Harlock.  
— Alors qu'il suffit de percer une cheminée jusqu'à la surface ? C'est idiot !  
— Des expériences génétiques, alors ? Ou une étude pour améliorer les rendements de l'agriculture locale ?

Le pirate se rapprocha des végétaux, qui oscillaient mollement sous l'effet d'une brise imperceptible. Des dizaines de tiges s'alignaient en rangs serrés et lançaient leur vrilles à l'assaut de la structure métallique du complexe. La plupart des branches ployaient sous le poids de fruits verts vaguement sphériques et sensiblement de la taille d'un pamplemousse.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, à votre avis ?  
— Des **sucrins** , je crois, répondit distraitement Tochiro.

Le petit ingénieur s'intéressait davantage à une unité de diagnostic dont il démonta le capot avant d'y connecter sa propre tablette holo. Il pianota quelques secondes, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

— Pas besoin d'aller plus loin, annonça-t-il. Je vais pouvoir travailler d'ici !

Mais Harlock était resté à la phrase précédente.

— Des _quoi_ ?  
— Des melons, précisa le petit ingénieur sans cesser de taper des lignes de code sur sa tablette. Une variété sucrée, si mes souvenirs sont bons.  
— Ce ne sont pas des melons, intervint soudain Zero, les yeux écarquillés.

Harlock le fixa avec curiosité.

— Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
— L'un d'entre eux vient de me regarder en souriant.  
— Warrius, les melons ne sourient pas.  
— Oui, je sais, mais… Attention !

L'officier terrien se jeta de tout son poids sur un Harlock interloqué au moment où une vrille végétale se détendait brusquement dans leur direction. Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol tandis qu'au-dessus d'eux, un des fruits verts que Tochiro avait qualifié de « sucrin » ouvrait une gueule honorablement pourvue en dents pointues et sifflait avec rage.  
Ce comportement, assez atypique pour un melon il fallait le reconnaître, déclencha instantanément une réaction mimétique chez ses congénères et un concert de sifflements menaçants.

— Bordel de _tsh'shr_! jura le barman. V'là t'y pas qu'on se fait attaquer par le potager !

Quelques coups de carabine bien placés réduisirent les végétaux les plus entreprenants en compote de melon, mais des centaines de vrilles se déployaient, à présent, et prenaient peu à peu possession de l'espace en une manœuvre d'encerclement parfaitement exécutée. Un pli soucieux barra le front du barman. Et merde, ils étaient piégés.  
Bob baissa un regard navré sur Harlock et Zero. Ces deux-là avaient-ils pris conscience du danger, ou non ?… Mmm, plutôt non, apparemment. Le commandant du Karyu était allongé à plat ventre sur le capitaine de l'Arcadia, et curieusement aucun des deux n'avait encore cherché à se dégager.

— Eh ! C'est pas le moment des câlins ! les apostropha l'Octodian.

Simultanément, une attaque coordonnée d'un groupe de melons sortit les deux hommes de leur immobilité (l'un comme l'autre possédaient heureusement d'excellents réflexes). Dentés ou non, ces saletés de légumes ne faisaient pas le poids contre une arme à laser, et le sol fut bientôt jonché de débris végétaux de toutes sortes. Cela ne découragea cependant pas d'autres vrilles de contre-attaquer, encore, et encore, et encore.

Le problème bien sûr, songea le barman qui arrosait maintenant les alentours de tirs continus, c'était qu'ils étaient quatre contre une armée pleine de dents, que Tochiro, toujours occupé à pianoter, ne les aidait pas vraiment, et qu'ils avaient beau disposer d'une puissance de feu supérieure, le rapport des forces n'était pas en leur faveur.  
Ça, et le fait que certains melons, même une fois détachés de leur plant, se révélaient toujours étonnamment agressifs.

— Putain de merde, râlait Harlock, ce melon vient de me mordre le mollet !

Comme si la situation n'était pas encore assez confuse, la réalité se mit soudain à onduler.

— Nom de… Eh ! Qui joue avec la gravité ? Tochiro !  
— Pas moi ! se défendit l'ingénieur. L'IA vient de lancer une procédure de protection !  
— Et alors ? Tu es justement là pour l'arrêter !  
— Je n'y peux rien ! protesta Tochiro. Tout le système est corrompu, il faudrait des jours pour nettoyer tout ça !

Harlock s'interrompit pour trancher d'un coup de sabre net une botte de tiges suicidaires.

— Des _jours_ ? rétorqua le pirate. Tu crois qu'on a des _jours_ ? T'as deux minutes, pas plus !

Tochiro roula des yeux, ouvrit la bouche, fixa Harlock, sa tablette, la forêt bruissante de plants de melons, à nouveau Harlock, secoua la tête, puis soupira.

— Okay, lâcha-t-il. Je lui envoie un ordre d'autodestruction.

Harlock eut un léger sourire.

— Deux minutes, répéta le pirate. On te couvre.

Le barman leva un sourcil. Oui, enfin c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, hein…

— On ne tiendra pas deux minutes contre toute cette verdure, gamin.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, les végétaux se multipliaient plus vite qu'ils ne les coupaient. Toutes ses mains ne suffiraient bientôt plus à contenir l'invasion, et l'Octodian n'osait imaginer ce qu'il leur arriverait lorsqu'ils se feraient déborder. Harlock lui répondit d'un seul mot.

— Grenade.  
— Tout est toujours très simple avec toi, hmm ?

Le pirate ne prit pas la peine d'argumenter plus avant. Il se contenta de sortir une grenade à plasma des profondeurs de ses poches et de la lancer dans un bosquet touffu avec une expression de joie mauvaise.

— Ah ha ! **On récolte ce que l'on sème** , viles cucurbitacées !

Le barman commença par ricaner devant le ridicule d'un tel cri de guerre, puis son cerveau le rattrapa. _Attends… Une grenade à… plasma ? Woh putain.  
_ La déflagration fit trembler la plate-forme sur laquelle ils se tenaient. À l'épicentre de l'explosion, la boule de plasma laissa derrière elle un enchevêtrement de végétal carbonisé et de métal tordu. Le souffle brûlant les força à s'abriter tant bien que mal derrière des consoles de maintenance, et apporta avec lui une odeur tenace de caramel.

— Ah bravo ! félicita Zero d'un ton sarcastique. L'utilisation de matériel conçu pour le plein espace en milieu clos, c'est du grand art !  
— Ben quoi ? rétorqua Harlock avec mauvaise foi. L'attaque a cessé, non ?  
— Tu rigoles ? Alors d'accord, tu as déclenché les flammes de l'enfer à l'étage d'en dessous, ce qui signifie que toutes ces cultures hydroponiques mutantes ingénieusement placées sur ce treillis métallique sont maintenant pour ainsi dire « sur le grill »… mais je te signale que nous aussi on y est, sur ce grill !

Harlock eut la décence de baisser le nez sur ses bottes. En bas, les flammes dévoraient tout, et la chaleur autour d'eux montait rapidement. Dans un instant ils seraient cuits, songea le barman. Littéralement.

— Oh, ça va… grogna Harlock. Tochiro va lancer l'autodestruction, alors ça pourrait être pire, hein…

Face à son écran, Tochiro fit « houlà ». Un éclair fugitif d'inquiétude traversa le regard du capitaine pirate.

— Euh… Tochiro ? Tout va bien ?

Le barman trouva le sourire de l'ingénieur un peu crispé.

— Ouais ouais, pas de problème ! Euhmm… Je contrôle ! Voilà voilà !

Ce n'était pas rassurant. Tochiro consulta une dernière fois sa tablette holo, pressa un bouton, et les gratifia enfin d'une mimique indéfinissable.

— Ça va un peu secouer, je crois…

Oui, c'était un euphémisme.

Le monde parut imploser. Ou l'inverse. C'était difficile d'appréhender ce qui se passait, en fait.  
Le barman déglutit. Il avait tout à coup l'impression que sa colonne vertébrale se vrillait sur elle-même tel un tire-bouchon, que ses yeux roulaient à trois cent soixante degrés et que son corps se tordait comme un pantin de caoutchouc grotesque, tandis qu'une autre partie de son esprit lui certifiait que non, pas du tout, ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait compressé puis étiré (ce qui était très désagréable en soi), et il lui sembla être _transporté_ sans être _déplacé_.

Quoi qu'il en soit « ça » les avait ramenés en vue de la porte d'entrée. Ou cela avait ramené la porte d'entrée à eux. C'était une sensation _atroce_ , et impossible à expliquer avec des mots.  
Le barman craignit un instant pour sa santé mentale. Était-il soudain devenu fou ? (ou pire, mort ?) Le phénomène avait toutefois l'air de perturber également Harlock. Ah, tant mieux, se dit l'Octodian. Ce n'était donc pas une hallucination isolée.

— Que fait cette porte ici, bon sang ! pestait le pirate. La pièce n'a pas bougé ! Les melons cannibales n'ont pas bougé ! Personne n'a bougé ! Alors pourquoi est-on revenu près de l'entrée ? Et d'ailleurs, où est passé le putain de couloir lugubre de tout à l'heure ?  
— Vortex dimensionnel ! cria Tochiro par-dessus des volutes de réalité s'enroulant en spirale. Tu te crois où, dans un **référentiel galiléen** ? Ce n'est pas le moment de s'interroger sur les lois de la physique !

Le petit ingénieur semblait s'en sortir mieux qu'eux (Zero était de son côté en train de vomir son déjeuner dans ce qui ressemblait à un mini trou noir en formation). Il… rampa était le meilleur mot, même s'il ne rendait pas justice au mouvement impossible qui fut exécuté, et, le temps d'un clin d'œil infini, il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, à la fois point minuscule sur l'horizon et si proche que l'on pouvait le toucher, agitant avec frénésie les bras dans leur direction.

— Vite ! criait-il. Il faut sortir avant que tout ne s'effondre !

Le barman inspira un grand coup. _Bon… Quand faut y aller…_ Il fit un pas en avant.  
… Et atterrit aussitôt à l'air libre.

— Quoi, c'est tout ? constata-t-il avec une pointe de déception.

Il s'était attendu à une épreuve horrible, mais tout ce qu'il conservait de l'expérience se résumait à un léger mal de crâne et un vague goût acidulé sur le palais.

— Bah oui, fit Tochiro. C'est, euh, des mathématiques multidimensionnelles. Visuellement, c'est principalement dû au fait que notre cerveau n'est pas capable de concevoir le monde autrement qu'en 3D, mais c'est assez simple de gérer ça une fois qu'on a compris le principe.

Certes.  
Le barman préféra ne pas réclamer d'explications complémentaires. Après cette petite escapade, il avait moyennement envie d'embrayer sur une conférence scientifique assommante (et ce, même si Tochiro paraissait très désireux de développer le sujet).  
L'arrivée d'Harlock, puis de Zero une fraction de seconde plus tard, lui épargna toutefois fort à propos le supplice d'un cours de mathématiques dimensionnelles pour les nuls.

— Tout le monde est en un seul morceau ? demanda l'Octodian à la cantonade.

Zero était d'un pâle blanchâtre tirant sur le vert, et Harlock lui-même semblait un peu ébranlé, néanmoins les deux hommes avaient l'air entiers. Derrière eux, la porte se replia autour de sa poignée, entraînant avec elle ses charnières, le mur, le bâtiment et une bonne partie de la montagne. Les uns après les autres, les immeubles gouvernementaux s'affaissèrent comme un décor en carton-pâte sous la pluie et furent avalés par un cratère, qui n'était pas là une seconde auparavant mais qui réussissait le tour de force de paraître déjà ancien et érodé.  
Sourcils levés, le barman croisa une paire de bras. _Ceci_ figurerait à n'en pas douter sur le podium des trucs bizarres qu'il avait croisés dans sa vie.

— Et sinon les garçons, vous estimez que votre mission est un succès, ou vous souhaitez peaufiner avec une bombe orbitale ? persifla-t-il.

Harlock lui renvoya une moue vexée.

— On a vaincu une bande de citrouilles maléfiques ! rétorqua-t-il. Bien sûr que c'est un succès !

Le pirate donna un coup de coude à Zero.

— Et au moins on sait ce qui est arrivé au gouvernement, continua-t-il. Ils ont été mangés par des melons.

L'officier terrien contemplait les dégâts d'un air éteint.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que l'argument des melons suffise à justifier que le siège du gouvernement soit désormais un cratère, soupira-t-il. Tu as une idée de la façon dont je vais devoir me démêler avec la justice de cette planète ?  
— Houlà, non. Je suis un opérationnel, moi. Je ne fais pas dans le conseil juridique. Ou alors il va falloir me verser des **émoluments**.  
— C'était rhétorique, maudit pirate, répliqua Zero. Va mourir. Et surtout, arrête de m'aider.

Harlock éclata de rire.

— Ha ! Tu dis ça, mais je sais que ça t'a plu !  
— Quoi, manquer de me faire bouffer par une plantation fruitière ? D'être cramé par une grenade à plasma ? Le moment où Tochiro a généré un vortex sans aucun champ de confinement ?  
— Allez, t'es mauvais joueur…  
— Et toi, tu es inconscient ! Un jour tu vas détruire une planète avec tes conneries, et après il sera trop tard pour revenir en arrière !

Sans plus se préoccuper du cratère (qui s'était pourtant mis à glouglouter), les deux hommes reprirent le chemin de la ville tout en poursuivant leur dispute. Le barman les observa s'éloigner avec amusement. Des gamins.

— L'exercice du commandement n'implique pas une certaine maturité, normalement ? s'interrogea-t-il tout haut.  
— Oh, pour ça il existe des officiers en second, répondit Tochiro avec un sourire.

Le barman sourit à son tour. Autour d'eux, les dernières lueurs du crépuscule s'effaçaient peu à peu pour faire place à l'obscurité. L'Octodian leva la tête. Le ciel se parait d'étoiles, innombrables et dérisoires. Oui, probablement fallait-il une petite dose de folie pour affronter l'immensité de l'espace, songea-t-il. Probablement fallait-il savoir regarder l'univers avec son âme d'enfant pour conserver l'espoir de le changer.

L'infini appartient aux rêveurs.


End file.
